La confecion del primer amor
by Kaimariam-Yaoi
Summary: Conejo se cuestiona sus sentimientos hacia jack. relamente cree que el haberse enamorado de el es solo un mal entendido y planea olvidarse de esos sentimientos...pero una visita inesperada en su madriguera le hace cambiar de opinion. ADVERTENCIA: este fanfic contiene LEMMON. Pareja: Bunnymund&Jack.


**Hola! les traigo un nuevo fic de esta pareja espero les guste...:d**

**ADVERTENCIA: en el fanfic Bunnymund permanece como conejo. asi que si no te gusta no lo leas ya que tambien contiene esenas de LEMMON ^^ gracias...**

**P.D: Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a dreamworks. 3 disfrutenlo.**

* * *

Confesión del primer amor.

El amor se equivocaba…

Simplemente el no podía estar tan perdidamente enamorado de ese chiquillo. Era desobligado, irresponsable y egoísta. Jack Frost era todo menos un guardián. Desde la vez que vencieron a Pitch y que demostró que su centro era diversión y alegría, todo había cambiado para los guardianes.

Antes de que Jack Frost llegara todos eran amigos muy ocupados que no tenían tiempos unos para otros. Pero todo eso había cambiado, ahora por algún extraño motivo se comportaban mas como un equipo, más que como un simple grupo de personas que se conocen y se reúnen solo cuando se necesita salvar a los niños.

Desde que Jack Frost llego se habían vuelto más unidos, se reunían más seguido en el polo norte, no es que eso le molestara a nadie, incluso su trabajo así era más divertido, que estar en una madriguera, en un palacio o en todo el mundo. El único hecho que le molestaba al conejo era…

Que estaba enamorado de Jack Frost.

Pero eso era un error. Porque simplemente el hecho de pensar estar junto a Jack, como una pareja, era sumamente imposible. El era un conejo y Jack pues solo un niño. Un espíritu libre; ya sabía muy bien que Jack Frost tenia la complexión de un chico de 18 años y la tendría para toda la eternidad. Pero eso no quitaba la idea de que Jack nunca había madurado, por lo cual su mentalidad era más bien de un niño d años.

Al no saber cómo podría reaccionar Jack ante sus sentimientos, le hizo pensar en reprimir sus emociones. Simplemente era imposible, eso nunca pasaría, si conocía un poco a Jack sabia que solo había 2 caminos. Primero, que Jack lo tomara como una broma y segundo que se negara. Pero sabiendo lo inmaduro que llegaba a ser el chico, lo más probable era la primera, tomaría los sentimientos de conejo como una simple broma.

La pascua ya había pasado hace unos meses, estaban en plena primavera, por lo que la madriguera estaba en su apogeo, hermosa y deslumbrando con toda esa naturaleza hermosa. Conejo se encontraba vigilando que los huevos que nacerían el próximo año se encontraran bien. Al igual que las plantas. Mientras seguía pensando en sus absurdos sentimientos por Jack.

-Deja de pensarlo eso jamás pasaría. El es un niño y tú….- miro sus manos. -Tú eres un conejo…- se sentó en una roca, sus orejas cubrían su rostro. En verdad estaba desanimado. El amor se había equivocado, se había enamorado de Jack y eso era imposible. ¿Acaso el amor siempre era así de injusto?

-Y no hay nada que yo pueda hacer- continuo desanimado.

-¿Hacer...? ¿Hacer qué? –escucho esa voz, la reconocería en cualquier parte, en cualquier lugar que la escuchara. Además venia acompañada con esa sensación fría.

-¿Jack Frost?...- pronuncio el conejo algo perplejo por la presencia de Jack en la madriguera….entonces el conejo capto la idea. ¿Jack estaba en su madriguera? ¿Cómo logro entrar? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba escuchando? ¿Qué tanto daño había hecho? ¿Y qué tan rápido podía irse?

Le escucho reír. Como siempre apegado a su palo. Recargado en una roca cerca de conejo.

-¿No te alegra verme?– pronuncio el menor mientras congelaba la roca y la cubría de escarcha.

-¿Por que debería alegrarme?, lo único que haces es traerme problemas y hablando de problemas dime… ¿Cómo es que lograste entrar a mi madriguera? - Jack puso sus ojos en blanco.

-Pues…fue norte- dijo mientras una sonrisa bobalicona se posaba en sus labios.

-Norte…- gruño conejo.

-Anda Bunny… ¿me dirás que no te agrada que este aquí? Te veías aburrido y acomplejado…- El menor se acerco a él conejillo, para ver el gesto que escondía bajo sus orejas.

– ¿Estás bien?...no es normal en ti. Deberías estar sacándome a patadas de aquí- Dijo en un intento de animar a su compañero.

-Pues debería, pero hoy no estoy de humor…- Conejo alzo la vista y se encontró con dos enormes ojos azules. Se aparto rápidamente. Con el impulso torpe que izo con sus piernas lo único que logro fue caerse de espalda y tirar a Jack de la roca donde estaba apoyado.

-¿Que…que paso? – Menciono el chico de blanca cabellera, mientras rápidamente se levantaba para ver a su compañero peludo en el suelo.

-Que…que te importa– intento decir con un tono gruñón, pero el nerviosismo se le escapaba por los poros, si fuera un humano se hubiera notado su sonrojo.

-Vamos Bunny, andas muy deprimido…así no es divertido molestarte cangurito- En cuanto conejo escucho su último comentario su ojo comenzó a sufrir de un tic. Canguro si volvía a llamarlo de esa forma…el…el…el no podría hacerle nada. No se imaginaba golpeando a Jack. Y mucho menos corriéndolo de la madriguera. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que conejo pensaba en alguien más, alguien más que no fuera en sí mismo.

-No me llames canguro…- dijo a regañadientes. Aunque algo en su voz sonaba diferente. No era el típico gruñido de conejo y Jack lo noto rápidamente.

-Aquí ocurre algo grave– Dijo mientras se elevaba a lo más alto de la madriguera y se colocaba sobre la rama de un árbol. Desde ahí acuso a Bunny con su palo.

- Tú… ¿Quién eres y que hiciste con Bunny?- como siempre todo era una broma para Jack. Aunque era una de las cosas que el ser peludo amaba de él. Que siempre estuviera sonriendo, amaba la sonrisa de Jack.

-Hoy es un día diferente a los demás Jack…Llego algo a mí que creí jamás llegaría…- no dio ni dos brincos cuando el chico velozmente se bajo de el árbol y se coloco a un lado de él.

-¿De qué se trata?- pregunto curioso. Siempre era fácil clavarle una duda a Jack.

-Se trata de un sentimiento…seguro no sabes de eso. No sabes ser serio- Jack recargo su mejilla en el bastón que siempre llevaba en sus manos, para después hacer una cara rogona que decía Dime, intentare entenderlo.

El pequeño Jack soltó un chillido de perrito llorón. Intentando cautivar a el conejo. Y valla que lo logro. Había logrado más que cautivarlo, había logrado enamorarlo más.

-Amor…- Dijo secamente conejo intentando no ver el rostro de Jack. Si seguía viéndolo cometería una locura.

-¿Amor?– menciono extrañado el muchacho…no sabía porque pero su estomago se había retorcido, como si la noticia no el callera en gracia… ¿conejo enamorado?... ¿de quién?...se cuestiono rápidamente. Pero ahora que lo pensaba conejo andaba más pasivo, menos gruñón y más pensativo, además de torpe.

-Si Jack…amor…Dudo que sepas de que se trata ese sentimiento. Amar a alguien de forma no fraternal.- Conejo siguió su camino hacia el frente. En realidad no iba a ningún lado…solo intentaba distraerse. No debía pensar en Jack de esa forma. No debía desear besar sus labios y probar su boca…simplemente no debía.

- ¿Pe...Pero de quien?– El gesto de Jack había cambiado significativamente. La intriga se veía en su seño fruncido y la molesta noticia se notaba en su boca decaída. No le hacía feliz saber que conejo se había enamorado. Por alguna razón la idea no la caía en gracia. Sea quien fuera esa persona le apartaría de Bunny y él no quería. El quería molestarlo y que la atención de Bunnymund estuviera solo en Jack.

-De alguien...no tengo por qué decirte de quien se trata…te arrepentirás de saberlo. Deberías parar ahora estas a tiempo– Pero simplemente Jack no escucharía de razones. El quería saber quien había tenido tan distraído a conejo estos últimos días, quien lo traía tan fuera de sí. Quien tenía la atención de conejo…

-Quiero saber- dijo algo molesto el menor. La sola idea de compartir a conejo le molestaba. Quería saber.

-Pero ¿Y a ti que te pasa…?– exclamo el conejo al ver la cara molesta de Jack y además de la furia en sus ojos. Una furia tan infantil e inocente, como su mueca de desaprobación

– ¿Por qué te importa?- pregunto conejo. Jack reacciono ante su pregunta… ¿por qué le importaba? ¿No era normal? ¿No debía ser así? ¿No tenia conejo derecho a enamorarse? Pero no…no se iba a resignar. El quería respuestas. Quería saber de quién se trataba. Quizá era hora de ser honesto.

-Es solo que…por algún extraño motivo me molesta que tu atención valla a ser para otra persona- dijo cabizbajo el chico.

-Yo quiero que…- Se acerco a conejo y se recargo en su pecho peludo y suave - quiero que me pongas atención- acurruco su carita sobre el otro y no se iba a quitar hasta que le diera su respuesta. Inflo sus mejillas y formo un puchero. Con sus manos se aferro a la espalda del otro. El cual se encontraba en completo shock.

-Yo…- Conejo tenía sus manos lejos de Jack. Si lo tocaba. No lo iba a soltar nunca.

-¡Dime Bunny!– Exigió Jack -¿A quién amas?- las palabras de el chico solo torturaban la mente de conejo. ¿Cómo decirle que lo amaba a él?...pero era mejor decirle. Y que se fuera de una vez. Porque si seguía abrazándole y hablándole de esa forma, haría algo más que solo besarlo.

-A ti- dijo conejo dejando caer su cuerpo sobre Jack, y le encerró entre sus brazos. Abrazo a Jack muy posesivamente.

–Estoy enamorado de ti Jack-

Los ojos del chico se quedaron en blanco y un rubor invadió a sus mejillas. Estaba a punto de preguntar si era una broma. Pero dudaba que conejo bromeara. Se veía agobiado como si algo le perturbara. Como si algo le doliera. Se veía triste. No podía ser una broma.

Jack le dio un beso en sus mejillas peludas.

-A mí también me gustas conejito- las frías manos de Jack se posaron en las largas orejas del conejo y comenzó a masajearlas.

Jack no estaba muy consciente de las palabras que había pronunciado. Pero algo en su interior le decía que eso era lo que él sentía. Que el también correspondía los lindos sentimientos de conejo.

Conejo simplemente no entendía lo que había escuchado. Jack… ¿también le amaba?... ¿aunque fuera un conejo?...o ¿era una broma? Si era una broma había llegado demasiado lejos.

-¿Co…como te…puedo gustar? soy…soy un conejo– dijo acomplejado el más alto.

-¿Cómo te puedo gustar soy un humano?- le dijo con una sonrisa. Era irónico, por donde lo viera Jack tenía razón. Incluso el hecho de que él se haya enamorado de Jack era extraño.

-Es que yo…creía que…que si te confesaba mis sentimientos tú…no los corresponderías. Porque soy un conejo y tú un niño. Yo creí que…-le interrumpió. Tardo unos minutos en darse cuenta que Jack lo estaba besando. Que los labios del menor estaban sobre los suyos. Jack se separo a la brevedad y le sonrió ampliamente.

-¿Ahora me crees?- el conejo afirmo rápidamente. La verdad no podía creerlo. Y el que había pensado en la forma de convertirse en humano para poder estar con Jack. Aun así eso no quita que quizá esto traería problemas.

-Dime Jack… ¿en realidad no te gustaría que fuera humano?…seria más normal para todos. Que te vieran con un humano que con un conejo ¿no?- Jack le miro molesto hiso una mueca de desagrado ante su comentario.

-¡A mi me gustas así! Te diría que si tanto te importa lo que piense el mundo te casaras con el mundo. Pero me gustas así que te diré que te quiero así…tal y como eres. Así como yo te gusto tal y como soy o ¿te gustaría que yo me volviera un conejo?- la sola idea de cambiar un solo centímetro de lo que era Jack era inaceptable.

-Entonces…- pronuncio Bunny pero de nueva cuenta fue interrumpido por un pequeño besito de los labios del menor.

-A mi me gustas así- sonrió feliz. –Si te vuelves humano ya no serias mi conejito- le abrazo de nuevo, de esa forma tan linda e infantil que identificaba a Jack. Era así al Jack que amaba. Ese era el Jack que conejo amaba.

-Bueno entonces no quiero reproches luego- dijo volviendo a su antigua actitud, A la que a Jack le gustaba, a ese conejo seguro de sí mismo, vanidoso y muy gruñón.

-No reprochare nada…aunque si pudieras volverte un canguro seria más divertido- pronuncio feliz el menor.

Bunnymund tiro a Jack sobre el suave pastizal que estaba bajo sus pies. El pobre muchacho solo pudo producir un leve gemido ante tal ataque.

-¡Oye! avisa que vamos a jugar a las luchas- Dijo feliz desde el suelo. El conejo no le respondió nada. Solo se dedico a colocarse sobre el muchacho y besarlo. Disfrutar sus suaves labios. Eran suyos…por fin podía besarlos fuera de sueños.

-amh…- se quejaba un poco el chico. Una de las manos de Bunny tomó las muñecas de Jack y las colocaron sobre la cabeza del menor. Mientras su otra mano se dirigía a una zona más intima. Todo el cuerpo de Jack era frio. Conejo dejo los labios del pequeño Jack Frost y se dedico a morder sutilmente su cuello.

-¿ha? ¿Bu…Bunny que haces?... ¡conejo!- se quejo el chico cerrando sus piernas.

La mano de Bunnymund intento abrirse paso entre sus piernas cerradas. Para así tocar la suave entrepierna del menor. Era pequeña y suave.

-¿Con…conejo que haces?...no...No toques ahí– menciono entre pequeños suspiros. ¿Qué era ese extraño sentimiento en su miembro? El nunca había experimentado tal sensación. Era agradable pero extraña.

El mayor hiso caso omiso de las peticiones de Jack. Siguió estimulando su miembro. Acariciándolo suavemente. Mientras el otro se esforzaba por cerrar sus piernas y moviéndolas de arriba abajo como si con eso lograra zafarse. Lo cual era falso conejo lo tenía a su merced.

-Jack…tienes que relajarte y dejarte llevar…no te hare mucho daño lo prometo- dijo el conejo mientras veía la expresión ruborizada, excitada y asustada de Jack. Todo esto era nuevo para el menor. Debía ser más precavido o podría dejarle una mala impresión de estos actos.

-E…está bien. Pero suelta mis manos- conejo obedeció y soltó las muñecas. Jack limpio una pequeña lagrimita que se había escapado de sus ojos. Y después miro a conejo muy incrédulo. En realidad no sabía nada sobre esas cosas. Sobre hacerlo.

-Solo abre tus piernas ¿sí?- le rogo el ser peludo al pequeño. Jack obedeció inocentemente sin saber que con eso haría que su amante se excitara más.

-¿Así está bien?- pregunto mientras mantenía sus piernas abiertas.

-Sí. Claro que...si- contesto nervioso el otro. El mayor saco a relucir con timidez su miembro. Lo coloco sobre la estrecha entrada del menor. Jack no pudo evitar ver el tamaño de aquello. Entonces cerró sus piernas de nuevo.

-Eso… ¿qué harás con eso?- pregunto asustado y avergonzado.

-Quizá deba estimularte primero- comento el otro ignorando el comentario de Jack.

-Conejo dime… ¿Qué harás con eso?- la voz de el menor temblaba.

Toma las piernas del menor, las alzo, dejando expuesta su entrada. Comenzó a lamerla suavemente y después más y más rápido humedeciéndola para que le doliera menos.

-ah…ah…con…conejo espera– Jack comenzó a gemir sutilmente ante el contacto. Estaba completamente avergonzado. No quería que conejo viera esa parte. El no quería que la viera. Pero al parecer Bunnymund le tenía completamente sometido. El no podía hacer mucho en su defensa.

-Así esta mejor- menciono Bunny feliz.

-¿Está bien para qué?...conejo dime– dijo el chico intrigado, en su carita se resbalaba otra pequeña lagrima y el rubor cubría sus mejillas.

Conejo volvió a recostarlo. Tomo su cintura, ignorando los cuestionamientos del menor y comenzó a introducir su miembro dentro de la estrecha entrada de Jack.

-AHGG…- el gemido de Jack fue fuerte y estridente. Normal, porque era la primera vez y era obvio que le dolía.

-Relájate Jack…relájate- le repetía. Entonces comenzó a envestirle. Entrando y saliendo del pequeño. Jack solo se aferraba fuertemente a la espalda de conejo.

-ah…ah…cone…conejo…duele…duele…- pronunciaba con dificultad el menor. Mientras sentía como su acompañante entraba y salía de él.

-Te amo Jack- pronuncio la grave voz de conejo. Jack se sorprendió al escuchar esas palabras. Por alguna razón eso había reducido el dolor. Lo hacia un tanto más placentero. Pero aun así seguía sintiendo que cada vez más conejo aumentaba la intensidad de sus envestidas.

-Yo…también…te amo…- respondió en un susurro ahogado en sus gemidos. Conejo siguió envistiendo al menor. Era glorioso todo aquello.

Escuchar la bella voz de Jack gimiendo fuertemente, en sus orejas. El roce de las piernas del menor. Pero sobre todo el rostro de Jack…caras que jamás había visto en el. La dulce saliva de su boca que se escurría sutilmente fuera de su boca. Y las lagrimas que se escapaban de sus ojos. Combinadas con el sonrojo en sus mejillas, sus gestos de placer y dolor. Todo era perfecto…todo aumentaba el calor que sentía en el miembro. Esto terminaría mal. Debía salir de Jack si no terminaría corriéndose dentro de él.

-Conejo…ya…sal…sal…duele- suplicaba el menor, mientras más gemidos de placer salían indiscretamente de su boca.

Termino haciéndolo.

Se corrió dentro del menor. El cual soltó un fuerte gemido, se encubro su espalda mientras rasguñaba fuertemente la espalda de conejo. Se sentía bien. Para ambos. Cuando termino saco sutilmente el miembro. Mientras el menor respiraba agitadamente y soltaba gemidos débiles y cortados. Conejo se dejo caer a un lado de él. Estaba hecho. Jack era suyo y el de Jack.

Se pertenecían.

-¿y ahora?- dijo Jack mientras intentaba recuperar la respiración. Y se acurrucaba inocentemente sobre conejo. –me duele- susurro.

-me imagino- acaricio los cabellos del menor –pero se sintió bien. Hacerte mío Jack. ¿Cómo no me atreví ha decirlo antes? Soy un idiota– la verdad era que toda la inseguridad se había borrado.

El amaba a Jack y Jack le correspondía. Nada podía arruinar eso. Nada le podía hacerle más feliz que eso y la idea de que al ser ambos guardianes durarían una eternidad así. Al parecer el amor no se había equivocado. Aunque conejo y Jack no fueran de la misma especie, habían correspondido sus sentimientos mutuamente. Porque Jack no era la persona más bonita de el mundo pero, era la persona que hacia bonito su mundo, el mundo de conejo. Y eso era lo único que le importaba. Aunque le arruinara las pascuas.

* * *

**¿Que les parecio? espero acepten este humilde fanfic que les he traido *0*. no me golpeen ;A; yo les adverti. **

**si les gusto podrian dejarme algun review?**

**asi me animare ha hacer mas ^^. chao.**

-59


End file.
